militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bells Mines, Kentucky
Bells Mines is a ghost town which was located between Sturgis and Marion, Kentucky, near the Ohio River, in Crittenden County, Kentucky, USA. Bells Mines is an unincorporated area of Crittenden County.Kentucky Home Town Locator http://kentucky.hometownlocator.com/maps/bigmap,n,bells%20mine%20(historical),fid,2743661.cfm History Bells Mines was first settled in the early 1800s by farmers and settlers from Virginia, North Carolina and South Carolina, eastern parts of Kentucky, and miners from England and Germany.Brenda Joyce Jerome, CG, Western Kentucky Genealogy Blog October 29, 2010 Its name is derived from the vicinity in which a number of coal mines were operated by the Bells Mine(s) Coal Company owned by John Bell (Tennessee politician) (1796-1869), a prominent and affluent antebellum politician and businessman who was once Speaker of the House of the United States Congress and an 1860 Candidate for President of the United States. During the American Civil War, on July 13, 1864, Bells Mines was the site of a skirmish between 46 men of Company C of the 52nd Regiment Kentucky Volunteer Mounted Infantry and a band of 300 guerrillas sympathetic to the Confederate States of America. According to the Company's reports, one soldier was killed, 11 men were captured (6 of which subsequently escaped according to the Evansville Daily Journal,) and 22 horses were killed.Historical sign developed by the Forrest C. Pogue Public History Institute of Murray State University funded by the Kentucky Transportation Cabinet http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WM9KRY_Bells_Mine A critical part of life in Bells Mines were its churches. The Cumberland Presbyterian Church founded in 1830s, served the community and its descendants for over 150 years. After the town was abandoned, and with diminishing membership, services ceased in June 1998. Due to vandalism, theft and lack of use, its last members chose to raze the 111 year old church in December 2002.Brenda Travis Underdown, Our Forgotten Passages blog, July 20, 2009 http://ourforgottenpassages.blogspot.com/2009/07/bells-mines-history.html The graveyard adjacent to the site of the former church includes the ancestors and multiple generations of the community, including the Adamsons, Dempseys, Lambs, Jones, Newcombs, Sarlls, Sheeleys Travis and Tudors, among others.Find A Grave Bells Mines Cemetery http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=cr&CRid=2306632 In the 1950s Alcoa purchased nearly 12,000 acres of land, one of the largest privately owned parcels in Kentucky, in Crittenden County, Kentucky and Union County, Kentucky, including much of the Bells Mines community, presumably to build a smelter in the area. This action served as the final catalyst for the dissolution of the community. Many families sold their homes at deep discounts with the prospects of the new smelting operation. Alcoa subsequently decided to place the smelting complex on the other side of the Ohio River in Newburgh, Indiana, and it was reported that Alcoa senior executives used the land in and around the former Bells Mines community for hunting retreats.The Crittenden Press, Marion, KY, article dated March 8, 1957. Recent developments The land surrounding and encompassing Bells Mines is now so rich with wildlife, from having been largely unoccupied by people for decades, that it is now in the process of being acquired by the United States Forest Service and the Kentucky Department of Fish and Wildlife Resources (KDFWR) for the purpose of creating a Wildlife management area from Caseyville in Union County, Kentucky to the former Bells Mines area. This will represent the largest land acquisition by the state of Kentucky in over two decades.Kentucky Department of Fish and Wildlife Resources State Forestry, Fish And Wildlife Acquire 2,500 Acres For Public Use In Union County, January 19, 2012The Messenger, Madisonville KY, State, feds acquire deed to Sturgis property for wildlife management area, January 11, 2012. External links *Crittenden County Historical Museum *Forgotten Passages: Crittenden County History and Genealogy (Volumes 1 and 2), by Brenda Travis Underdown, 2007 *Our Forgotten Passages - blog about Western Kentucky History and Genealogy by Brenda Travis Underdown References Category:Mining communities in Kentucky Category:Ghost towns in Kentucky Category:Unincorporated communities in Kentucky Category:Battles of the Western Theater of the American Civil War